


our little sunshine

by ringolinga



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Short & Sweet, this doesn't need more tags this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringolinga/pseuds/ringolinga
Summary: Who would tell Jaemin that 10 years later, he is cooking dinner for (his now husband) Donghyuck and their daughter Misun, who was in the living room watching TV trying not to fall asleep.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Christmas Drabbles





	our little sunshine

If you were to ask 20 years old Jaemin if he intended to marry his current boyfriend Donghyuck, he would laugh. And better not ask him if he wanted to have kids. He was studying education in early childhood, so he loved kids, but he had assumed that being gay and having kids was not a thing. Who would tell him that 10 years later, he was cooking dinner for (his now husband) Donghyuck and their daughter Misun, who was in the living room watching TV trying not to fall asleep. His life is far too different from how 20 years old Jaemin had imagined, but he loved every part of it. He learned he didn't need to have an exciting life to feel content, he was the happiest person in the world when he was with his family.

"Daddy!" Misun appears in the kitchen, suddenly feeling active. "Where is Dad?"

Jaemin has been too concentrated on the food to worry about the time. He checks his watch to verify that, in fact, Donghyuck should have arrived.

"I don't know love, why don't we call him?" Misun claps excitedly with the idea, so Jaemin turns off the stove and goes to grab his phone.

They don't have to wait a lot before Donghyuck picks up the phone.

"What's up, baby?" Donghyuck says and Misun smiles. Jaemin laughs thinking how Donghyuck was actually referring to him, but his daughter thought otherwise.

"Dad! Where are you?" Their little kid asks excitedly, happy to be grabbing a phone.

"Oh, Misun, it's you!" Donghyuck quickly changes to his I'm-talking-to-kids voice. "Did you grab daddy's phone?"

"Nooo. Daddy is here." Misun brings the phone closer to Jaemin and looks at him to let him talk. "Hi, sweetheart. We wanted to call you to know when are you going home."

"I'm stuck with traffic. There has been an accident or something, but this is going too slow." He sounds a bit stressed. Jaemin knows Donghyuck gets very irritated with traffic.

"So start dinner without me. Misun has to go to sleep early."

"But Misun wants dad to read a book!" The little girl pouts, and even if Donghyuck can't see it, he hears the dissatisfaction through the phone line and laughs. "Okay, sunshine, I will."

Still, Jaemin decides that they should eat dinner first. Misun is disappointed to not be waiting for his dad, so Jaemin has to promise her that they would make an excursion on the weekend. Misun was a very extroverted kid, but at her age, all she wanted was to spend time with his dads. And Jaemin and Donghyuck, being the affectionate people they've always been, never failed to spoil their daughter.  
Jaemin and Misun shower together, and then they get ready to go to sleep. Misun makes a fuss because her favorite pajamas are dirty and Jaemin almost gives up trying to persuade her of how the blue one was better because it matched his. Jaemin understands her, when she's tired she makes a fuss about everything, but he has had a long day too.

Jaemin just convinced her to get in the bed and wait there for dad (he was hoping she would fall asleep before that could happen), when they hear the door opening. She gets out of bed in a jump and runs to meet Donghyuck.

"Dad!" Donghyuck catches her and lifts her to kiss her cheek afterward.

Jaemin observes the scene from the hall, a smile being drawn on his face.

"Hi, darling!" Donghyuck greets happily. "You're already wearing your pajamas, you're such a good girl!"

Only if he knew how hard was it to convince her.

"Welcome home," Jaemin comes closer to get a kiss from his husband.

"Ew!" Misun talks with an exaggerated disgust and covers his eyes, making his dads laugh.

Donghyuck is exhausted himself, but he takes a look at his husband and sees the tiredness in his eyes. With one arm he carries Misun and puts his free hand in Jaemin's back.

"I'll read the story to Misun," He gets closer to whisper to him. "You can go to sleep, love."

Jaemin nods, but goes to the kitchen first to heat up the dinner for him. Donghyuck puts Misun in bed and reads her the same story as every night, she never wants a new one.

Of course, she falls asleep in the middle of it, and Donghyuck kisses her on the forehead before tucking her and turning off the lights. He goes to eat his dinner and doesn't stop thinking about how proud he feels of their daughter until he has already cleaned the dishes and it's heading to his room. He sees a blue light coming from it.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He opens the door quickly, making Jaemin drop his phone on his face. "Why are you so clumsy?" He laughs.

Jaemin pouts and puts his phone away. Donghyuck changes into his pajamas.

"I wanted to cuddle you before sleeping." Right after saying it, a yawn leaves his mouth. Donghyuck yawns too and throws himself above Jaemin.

"You are so silly," Donghyuck says before kissing him and making his place into his arms.

"Good work today." A drowsy Jaemin smiles and Donghyuck thinks that's the cutest picture ever.

"Misun has your smile." Jaemin raises an eyebrow and remembers him that their daughter is adopted. "That doesn't matter. She learned how to smile from you. You two have the most beautiful smiles."

"You're just whipped." Jaemin brings their noses together. He loves to do that.

They lay down looking at each other and stealing short kisses here and there. Then Jaemin starts running circles on his hair and Donghyuck feels his eyes closing off.

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> The theme for this drabble was "bedtime story" and maybe I deviated a bit... But I knew I wanted to write Nahyuck being dads.  
> Enjoy <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/neoverglow)


End file.
